Waiting for you
by NancyErin
Summary: Kate finally has her first time. M-rated for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 15

Title: Waiting for you

Author: NancyErin

Rated: M

Summary: Kate finally has her first time. M-rated for obvious reasons

A/N: This is Chapter 15 of my story 'Katie and Rick'

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Two days later (his loft)

"Rick?" Kate hummed up against hips as Rick's hand brushed up beneath her blouse and against the smooth skin of her taunt stomach. He stopped his hand and rested his forehead up against hers, trying to get back to his senses, regain control of the situation that was little by little growing out of hand. But he wanted her so much. He wanted to kiss every inch of her delicious sweet skin. Her lips and throat were no longer enough for him as his desire for her grew bigger. She was so beautiful and simply breath-taking. He needed her probably more than he ever wanted any woman before. She had been back in his life for almost a year now, and they've been playing this back and forth on end.

"Hmm..." was the only sound he mastered still lost in his haze.

"Rick"

Her voice was firmer this time. He opened his eyes and found her amazing green pair gazing into his blue. He noted her stare flicking between his eyes, hesitation written all across her face before she nervously bit down on her lips. Guilt washed over him as he felt that he might have pushed her too much. Maybe this wasn't what she wanted. Maybe she wasn't ready quite yet for more. He felt very insecure all of a sudden. After all Kate hadn't crossed the last line yet. Was she ready now? Was she going to pick him as her first? Was she going to push him away? Forever? Just for now?

Whatever it was, Rick didn't really care. Whatever her decision was going to be it didn't matter. All that mattered was her well-being no matter how much it would pain him. He was a guy, a man... with needs, but still, he knew her better than any other woman in the world because she was his Kate.

"It's okay if you don't want to, Kate" he whispered even though he knew his heart would be shattered into pieces soon.

"I... I... I don't know, Rick. I'm sorry..."

"It's all right. I understand." Rick said and wanted to lift his body off hers, but she held back by his neck, bringing his face close to hers again.

They were breathing the same air as she melted her lips against his for a very sensual kiss. When Kate let go of his lips, she made sure to hold his head still; their noses touching and their eyes locking.

"But we can do more if you want, I mean... I... God, why does this always have to happen?" she sighed.

He smiled softly down at her, "You're nervous, Kate. I totally understand it. Don't worry..."

"Of course I'm nervous! It's you and me... us... you know? And... this is crazy, right?"

"Maybe, but who cares?"

"I do, Rick!" she exclaimed and sat up straight, taking him along with her. "I mean... I think I really want this. I want you, Rick, and that scares me! I've never felt this way. For once, I really feel like this is the place I want to be... that you're the one. I want you to be my first... but it's you, Rick! I can't... we can't... You're my best friend! You're like a brother to me... except... different! God, you must think I'm crazy!"

She hid her face into both of her hands, ashamed of all the things she just confessed. The truth was she really wanted him. The desire was there... she felt it deep within her. It had been there for a long while now. Every time he kissed her and swept her feet off the ground with those breathless kisses of his.

"Maybe" Rick shrugged with a grin plastered all across his face, "But my feelings for you are still the same. They are real. They are just as real for you as yours are for me, Kate! I'm crazy about you, Kate! I... I think I'm falling in love with you... I mean, I _am_ in love with you!"

Kate eyes shot up into his. She could barely breathe... it was getting hot in here. Maybe she should open the windows just a split, get some fresh air in here.

"Friends don't kiss the way we do, Kate! Friends don't hold hands and make out the way we do, Kate! We can either ignore all of our feelings, hide them forever... in the hope that some day we find happiness again. The truth is that I haven't felt this happy ever since you are back in my life. You're an amazing person... woman. I no longer want to ignore those feelings because I love you. I'm madly in love with you and I want you too, Kate. So much. But..."

Kate silenced Rick with a long searing kiss. Their fierce lip connection lasted quite a while until both slowed down the pace, tasting, feeling and loving each other.

"Rick..."

"I know... it's okay... we can wait... I understand."

Again she kept a hold on him, "No... I mean... I love you too. As said, I want this... I'm just... I..."

"Nervous" Rick finished her sentence and added a reassuring smile to his words and pulled a long lost strand of her wavy hair back behind her ear. His knuckles brushed tenderly across the crimson color on her cheekbones and Rick was sure that she had never looks more beautiful than she did now. "It will be amazing, Kate... I'll be the most perfect gentleman" he whispered showering her face with millions of little butterfly kisses, which raised goose bumps all over her body.

Rick got off the couch and onto his feet. He held out his hand for her to take. Theirs fingers intertwined as an everlasting smile appeared on both their lips. Together they moved to his bedroom and closed the door behind them. The moment the door slid shut, he had her pinned against the wall with his hands skimming all across her body, touching and feeling each inch of her delicate skin. Undressing her was easy because all she had been wearing was a pair of black cotton long leggins and a loose pink v-shaped shirt. Once she stood almost naked in front of him, he let out a long moan.

"You're still all dressed" Kate laughed into his kiss, which made him chuckle.

"Well, you should do something about that!" he challenged her with a tease. His eyes didn't flinch once as his playful manner gradually turned to serious. "You're beautiful, Kate." Blush crept on either side of her face once more and Rick didn't hesitate any further as caught her head with both of his hands and kissed her fully. "Very beautiful..."

She gazed shyly up into his blues, undoing button after button on his dress shirt. Pulling the hem out of his pants, she let it slip down his arms and onto the floor. Her fingers traveled up his strong arms and biceps, sending chills down his spine. She pulled his head down to her so she could kiss him all over again. Not too soon, her fingers soon after slid between their bodies where she unfastened his belt. When she flicked the button and unzipped his pants, her hand ever so tentatively had brushed against his erection. Both simultaneously held their breaths as their eyes locked and time stood still between them.

Rick must have sensed her uneasiness as he fetched her slender hands. His pants hit the floor with a loud clonk of the belt buckle.

"I'm sorry... I can't help it..."

"Hey... don't worry", he nibbled against her lips lovingly. "You shouldn't... it's me... unless you are having second thoughts. We don't need to go through with this. I want you to be certain. I mean... you've waited so long... "

"I do. I mean I want to. I want this... with you. I'm just... not very experienced. You've been married twice and come on, let's be honest, you've been doing this like a million times, and I..."

Rick chuckled at her craziness. She hadn't changed that much after all throughout all these years. He loved her ramblings. No matter what... no matter how crazy they drove him, he still loved her nervous rambling. Sometimes they made sense, sometimes they didn't. She was speaking her thoughts out loud and he would be lying to himself if he found them utterly irresistible.

"A million times? I'm not counting, but really? A million? I doubt it!" A broad smile appeared on her lips. And god, did he love that smile!

"I'm a moron!"

"No, you're not! You're just being very careful of the thing that is important to your heart. I want to love you, Kate... with all my heart and soul. It will be beautiful, so there's nothing for you to be worried about... all right? Tonight... it's just you and me... And I love you, so _very very _much!"

Rick silenced her with a languish kiss. She moaned against his lips and he felt her body press harder against his. He spun her around and blindly guided her over to his bed where they both toppled over in a heap with laughter filling the air. He didn't waste much time as his mouth and hands began to explore her body from head to toe. She squirmed beneath him with the feelings he was awaking deep within her. Her back arched up at his ministrations, silently begging him for more. Soon he had gotten rid of her underwear providing him with the magnificent view of a very naked Kate Beckett.

Rick loved every single curve on her body. Her slender yet well shaped figure and those endless long legs were doing it for him. He longed to touch her… there… between her legs. He wanted to feel all of her as he sat beside her enthralled by the beauty lying in front of him. He covered her body with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth for a smoldering kiss while his lower body part purposefully brushed up against her sensitive spot. He felt her open her legs for him so he settled himself between them. His kiss slowed down and his fingers combed lovingly through her hair, before his hand skimmed down the right side of her body; the face, her shoulders, her sides – which were slightly ticklish – her hip bone and then her leg. He helped her bend up over his waist and then let his hand wander casually to the inner side of her thigh until it had reached its destination. Rick found her wet spot and he could no longer withhold a groan. She felt so good… and warm… and wet. He probed at her folds with his fingers, gently touching her, bringing her arousal to a higher level.

"Rick, I…" she mumbled against his hungry mouth and did a sharp breath intake.

He had his finger pushed all the way inside of her, and god was she tight. She was so very _very_ tight for him. He just couldn't believe how tight she was as he gazed dreamingly down into her eyes and watched the first wave rush through her body. Well, that was fast, he thought to himself and only fell harder for her instead. He swept her into another world with an additional kiss where only the two of them existed until they both needed to come up for air.

"That was… wow…" Rick awed, his eyes searching for hers. When her glittering green eyes shone up at him, he smiled at her. "You're fast…"

Kate bit down her lips and blushed up all the way. To hide herself from him, she responded by pulling him in for one of her sensual kisses that left him begging for more.

"I want to be inside of you, Kate." he said without breaking eye contact, "I want to make love to you…now…"

Again she sucked on her lower lip, but didn't hold him back when he got off the bed to disappear into the bathroom, only to come back seconds later with a tiny package in his hands. He reached for his boxers and pulled them down his legs, stepping out of them, his entire glory pointing towards her. Rick noted Kate swallow her saliva when she literally stared at his erection.

"Kate?"

"Hmm…?" her eyes diverted back to his eyes.

There were so many things Rick wanted to tell or to ask her but didn't do so, afraid this would make her feel uncomfortable again. So he did the only thing he could do best and gave her a supportive smile instead. He next opened the package and rolled the condom down his erection, before covering her body with his again and kissing her endlessly. His mouth was once again all over her body, drinking all of her in as much as he could; trying to memorize every little moan and gasp she let out. By the time he was done he had a pretty good idea on how to tease her, how to arouse, how to make her squirm and how to drive her crazy for more. It was so easy getting to know her… and ten minutes later she was again lying breathless beneath him.

"You're amazing, Kate", he breathed simultaneously.

Before she had the time to come back from her high, he took the opportunity of her wet and more relaxed inner walls to slowly and gradually push his length inside of her. She gasped and her breath hitched at every inch spreading her wider. He was big… too big for her. She stopped him halfway. Her forehead rested against his and Rick felt her fight with her emotions. He knew she wanted this, but her body was fighting against her wishes. She was so tight, and he could feel her body resist against his intrusion.

"I love you, Rick…", she breathed heavily, as a couple of tears streamed down her face. She was shivering from head to toe, "I'm so sorry, but it hurts… I can't… you're so big…"

He kissed the tears away and tasted their saltiness against his lips. He didn't move and didn't say a word and instead let her take in the beauty of their connection for a while. Her body was going to get used to his size… all they needed was time and he was giving that to her, because the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt the woman he was deeply in love with. He knew then and there that he was indeed head over heels in love with her. His lips wound their way to her neck and chest, and at a snail's pace he moved his hips just the faintest little bit to get Kate accustomed to his manhood.

"Feel me, Kate?" he breathed, overwhelmed by the feelings she was waking within him.

Kate was so tight and he was worried he wasn't going to last. He had yet to bury himself all the way inside of her. He felt her nod her head. He opened his eyes only to find hers closed relishing into the feelings of his slow thrusts, getting acquainted with that new feeling of having somebody move within her. Rick Castle was still in complete shock that he got to be the chosen one. He was flattered, honored, grateful and so many other adjectives that he got to be _that guy_. He simply couldn't get enough of the woman who was giving herself to him right now; right this very second.

Rick had been lost in his own thoughts for a while there and only registered that information when he found her smiling lovingly up at him, with her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Her grin wouldn't fade and it took him another couple of seconds to realize what she was implementing with that smile. He was now deeply seethed within her. He thus mirrored her adoring smile.

"Are you okay?", he still needed to make sure.

Kate nodded vaguely, "Hmmm… I guess… it's all new… I… "

She couldn't find the correct words to express how she was feeling. It had hurt at first, but now… it just felt good. It felt right… all of it. She was happy, and in love. That's what she had been waiting for all this time and she didn't regret the slightest little bit to have waited for so long. It was exactly how she had wanted it to be; maybe a tad bit more romantic or whatever, but it was Rick… the man she loved, the man whom she trusted with all of her heart and soul. It was beautiful and amazing. It was perfect.

As so very often Rick managed to read her eyes. He could see all the way down her soul the love she felt for him and he couldn't feel any more blessed.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you, Rick. Thank you…"

"Always, Kate."

Their eyes remained locked for a very long while after that. Kate felt him pull out of her ever so carefully. She didn't know why but every time he did that she took a deep breath and every time he pushed his way back into her it made her loose all her senses. She wanted to scream how good this felt, how amazing that feeling was but she couldn't. No sound came from her at all. His pushes gradually went deeper, stronger and harder and she literally had to fight to keep her eyes open. If only she were able to let herself go… just go with the moment. She was holding back… maybe she shouldn't but was he going to be there to catch her… yeah he would. She could see it in his eyes, so she did the only thing she could right then: let herself fall… go with the flow… no longer withholding the emotions shooting through her body as the greatest orgasm she had ever experienced hit her full-force. There was no warning at all as she tumbled right over the age. Every single part of her body clenched hard for the split of a second before her entire body was shaken with endless waves of release. Her grip was tight on him, holding onto him for dear life, with her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs holding him still deep within her as her high cursed through each vein.

With her release she was also pulling Rick along with her. Words left his mouth which she didn't know whether she should feel flattered or offended. He was deeply lost within her as his orgasm hit him too, completely oblivious to the words that left his mouth. He had no control over them.

"Oh God, Kate! You're so fucking tight… I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum… now"

He let out a long groan into the crook of her neck before releasing himself deep into her. Moving over her initial shock, she pulled his head so that she could melt his lips against hers for a searing kiss as both shared the most precious bliss there was.

"Hmm… Kate…" he mumbled against her lips, trying to slow her down somewhat. He loved every bit of it. He could never get enough of her kisses. "Hmmm…" he hummed again, rolling onto his side and taking her with him.

They enjoyed their embrace and secretly wished this moment to never come to an end. Rick pushed her dark brown curls out of her face, unable to stop staring at her. He was in awe of her all around beauty, outside and inside. Fifteen years ago, they were like best friends… and now… they were lovers. Heck, a week ago they still had been best friends… still trying to fight their inner emotions of something more happening between them. A shy kiss here, an innocent touch there… it all seemed so unreal; like a dream… And yet, here they were, lying side by side and flying high on cloud number nine. Neither was able to wash the everlasting grin out of their face. After a long silence, Rick could take it no more

"What is it?"

She thought about what to say, but ignored his request, "No, nothing…"

Concerned, his voice ended up in a bare whisper, "Did I hurt you? God, please tell me I didn't…"

"I'm a little sore but I guess that's normal, right? I mean, no that's not what I meant… I… before you were saying things, when you…. and I… I don't know… I don't know anything, so…"

"Kate" he sighed her name and pulled her against his chest, enveloping her body in her strong arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… are you upset? We can talk about this, you know?"

"You said the F-word… I know I might be blowing this out of proportion, but… hey, I'm new when it comes to all this sex related stuff, okay? I'm not much of a swearing person, Rick, you know that! I'm just… I don't know. I guess you took me off guard there… I don't know what to think. I'm thinking and talking too much again, am I not?"

"Well, correct use of English grammar there…" Rick joked with a wink before turning more serious, "But, hey… I don't want you to feel ashamed of anything with me. I don't know what to tell you for real, I mean, I guess I just get so wrapped up that those words keep sputtering out of my mouth. That's the way you made me feel, Kate… and… it was amazing… you were amazing."

Her cheeks and entire face turned beet red, "Oh, I doubt it… I wasn't… I…"

He silenced her nervous rambling with a long kiss, "Beautiful, Kate… okay? Just let me go take care of this and I'll be right back."

Again he disappeared into the bathroom for a few seconds and instantly returned under the warm covers of the bed sheets warming both of their bodies up together in a tight embrace.

"Tell me.." he encouraged her another while later as he nodded her drift away in her thoughts.

Her eyes met his, "Did you mind being my first?"

"Not at all, Kate… I was – still am – overwhelmed that you picked me to be the one. I don't know how you're feeling about this, but I wouldn't trade this moment for nothing in the world. Like you said earlier, it's you and me, so that fact alone is quite something to me. You're a woman and you're probably going to think that I might have said that to quite some women, which is true… I'm not hiding it from you. I always fully respected the women I slept with, Kate… but what you and I have… I don't want to compare – but what we have, what we shared… I… I don't have any words for it. I'm a writer, Kate, I know my way around with words, but every time I see your smile, every time we touch, hug or kiss… You make me speechless. All I know is that I'm in love with you, Kate… and I would have never ceased the opportunity to get you to bed just because I could if I didn't love you. I am aware how important this was for you... and I know you just gave me the greatest gift you could ever give someone and that makes me feel very… privileged, special… or…"

This time Kate silenced him with a kiss, "I'm glad you do…" she whispered against his lips. "It meant a lot to me and I'm glad to have waited. It was all worth it. No regrets… "

Rick placed a loving kiss to the top of her head and held her close to his chest. The regular beating of his heart had soon lulled her off to sleep. Contrary to Kate, he couldn't find any sleep so he sneaked out an hour later. Pulling on his boxers and throwing over a t-shirt he found himself staring at Kate's sleeping frame. His eyes drifted to his alarm clock. Today was her twenty-sixth birthday, but all Rick could think about was what an amazing person Kate was, in every way. He was going to make sure that her day was going to be just as special as it had started out.

_tbc_

* * *

A/N: Any other MA rated chapter will be posted in this thread. =) I think I have one or two more dirty chapters in store for you in regard to this fic. Not sure how many I have actually written *oops* ;o)

Please review, I'm sure Kate would be please to know what you thought of her 'first time' - haha! That sounds soooo wrong ;o)


	2. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I want to make love to you, Kate" Rick whispered against the crook of her neck much later that night when Martha had left the loft to enjoy a movie with a good friend of hers.

His hands were skimming all across Kate's back, sides, neck and any other part they could reach. Sitting on the kitchen counter she provided him with the best level there could be. It was easy to kiss her since they were at the same eye level. Rick loved those gorgeous green eyes of hers. When she gazed at him like this, all dreamingly and slightly aroused by his not so innocent touches, it was driving him wild and yearning for more. He was a man with needs and he needed her, more than ever before.

The entire day he had been dreading it on and on. Flashes of their last night spent together filled his mind over and over again. It was literally killing him from the inside out. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to taste her. But most of all he wanted to love her. Just like he had the previous night. On more than just one occasion he had found himself staring at her today, mesmerized by her beauty. She hadn't noted any of it as she had been too busy chatting with his mother, laughing about stories of their childhood, cutting up vegetables for their dinner or just brushing her teeth this morning.

Their first night together (her first real night) was engraved in his mind forever. He knew it. He knew she was the one. The big one… The one he wanted to grow old with. The one who would make him happy no matter what. The one he wanted to have a baby with.

"You want kids, right?" He mumbled between kisses.

"What?" Kate interrupted him.

Frankly Rick Castle had no idea why that thought had crossed his mind, and by all means the words had already left his mouth too. Maybe because his subconscious told him that he wasn't getting any younger.

"I don't want to scare you, or anything… I'm just asking…"

"Yes, I guess so, but not now…" Kate blinked at him from the corner of her eyes. Was he loosing his mind now?

"Of course not now… I mean…" He stopped briefly to intertwine their fingers. His face was mere inches away from hers that he could literally feel the heat emanating from her body and her hot breath floating over his face, "We still got to _practice_ a lot, before we… There's so many things I want to show you first… God, don't bite your lip. It's driving me crazy." Rick instantly dug in for another languish kiss that left her panting for air.

"Rick… Rick… Rick…" She murmured against his lips, trying to slow down his increasing arousal. "Why… why are we having this conversation?"

Rick stopped and tenderly bumped his nose against hers, "I don't know…"

"Tell me…" Kate challenged him this round, but Rick only shrugged.

"When I picked you up the other day from day care and I saw you through the glass door. You were holding that baby to your chest, and rocking it softly back and forth. I just… I guess I got carried away and that's when I knew… _realized_… that I could no longer withhold the feelings I felt for you. That's what I want, Kate… You, me… and a baby. Some time… in the future… I'd love that… I mean… I really don't want to upset you, but I also know you well enough to know that you won't be. That's why I am telling you open mindedly."

"I cannot believe we are making out and then having a conversation about babies."

"Babies?" Rick exclaimed his jaw hitting the floor.

"You started the conversation, so let's talk about it. Yes, I want babies. Not just one… well, I mean, I would love to have more than just one."

"More?" Rick stuttered nervously while swallowing.

Kate flashed him a wicked smile. She knew he had him pinned this time, "Yeah… three, maybe four."

"Three? Four?" Rick gulped a couple of times.

"What? Are you afraid of making babies?"

Rick coughed nervously, "Making them is the fun part. Raising them is a whole different story!"

Kate could have easily continued the bantering as it was going very well for her, but she decided against it, quite defeated since it seemed to worry him more than she actually wanted to torture him. It was meant to be playful. Her eyes went downcast.

"If you want only one, I guess I could live with that too…"

Seeing Kate heart broken, Rick quickly jumped in, "Hey, you can have as many babies as you want, Kate." His her lips and wrapped his arms around her body. "Two, three, four… hell even five… I… I don't mind, but we'd need to get a bigger place than this one…"

Kate couldn't help the chuckle that left her throat, "I see you've got our entire future planned out already!"

"I guess so" Rick spoke gazing straight into her eyes. His hand tenderly brushed Kate's hair off her shoulders. "I'm in love with you, Kate. I've been thinking about our future a lot. I'm sitting there in my study where I am supposed to get some writing done and instead all I do is think about you, how amazing you are, and how much I just love you… My mind is wandering places it's not supposed to go as yet… I mean…"

"I did too, Rick, I… Remember when I said that I wanted to wait for the right one – well of course you do – but what I'm trying to say is that I at least wanted to give myself to the person I was comfortable with, whom I loved and whom I could see myself in a serious relationship with? You know?"

"I do…"

"If ever things hadn't work out I would have had to accept that choice, but I was willing to take a shot at waiting. I'm not saying it was easy, because – well you get the picture – I have had boyfriends, just not… you know… I knew they weren't the right one. Rick?"

"Hmm?" he hummed against her lips, while he kept stealing kisses in between words. Kate managed to catch his head between her hands so she could look him straight in the eyes.

"I love you", she breathed. Her voice was like a soft caress against his warm skin. Tears were brimming in her eyes. That's how overwhelmed she felt with the feelings she had for Rick. "I love you, Rick" she repeated one last time, tightening her hold around his neck and bringing him as close as he could be to her. Not an inch was separating them, as they both relished into the feeling of holding each other.

After a while Rick took a step back from her. Tears were now freely rounding down her cheeks.

"Don't"

"But last night was…"

"I know… I know… Come here."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissed her fully and deeply, switching from slow to intense kisses all along for a while, slowly building up the tension between them. He dragged her bottoms closer to the edge of the counter, where his lower body could push harder against hers. With each push against her warm center, where Rick knew Kate could feel his steadily growing erection, a moan reverberated against his throat. Her mouth and tongue were so hot against his skin. He moved his arms when she felt him tug on his t-shirt before throwing it over his head. She was getting active and he liked that.

Before moving ahead with their make out session, he lifted her up into his arms. With her legs properly wrapped around his waist, he found her feather light, and carried her across the room through the study and into the bedroom, where he carefully placed her on top of the bed. Kate didn't give him much chance as she sat up straight and without much further ado undid his belt buckle, button and zipper to let his pants pool down at his feet. He smiled down at her and kicked his pants away before bending down to meet her lips in a loving kiss which let her fall back onto the mattress.

Tracing a long trail of kisses over her face first, his head next moved further south down the cleavage of her shirt. Once his strong hands had landed on her slim waist, he pulled the shirt up to play with her belly button first by digging his tongue into the cute hole and sucking on it lightly. Her back arched somewhat under the pressure as her fingers racked through his hair and his name slipped over her lips. Gradually he brought the shirt along with his hot kisses to get rid of the confinement.

"Hmm… no bra?" he asked although his question technically didn't need to be answered. He loved her breasts. They were small… not too small, but yet smaller than the ones he had got to _know_. They fitted her body just right though. Rick found Kate absolutely adorable and cute, and he didn't think much different of her breasts. The smooth skin, the tiny erected nipples… everything just seemed to be perfect on that woman. He delved in for her right breast, weighing it, kneading it and sucking on it before paying equal amount attention to its neighbor. With his body covering hers, feasting on her breast and his groin pushing every now and then again, she was literally squirming beneath him. Begging for more. He knew she was because her hands were quite firm against his ass.

"Kate"

"Rick"

They both moaned at the same time when they came up for air. Their eyes locked momentarily as a soft laughter befell them. Kate noted Rick's eyes grow darker again, when his hands reached for her sweat pants. With one swift move he had gotten rid of them as well as the lacey purple boyshort she had been wearing.

Rick lifted her right leg up against his chest so that he could kiss the inner side of her ankle. He could feel Kate's eyes on him the entire time so he looked at her a couple of times before making his way down her tremendous long leg until he had almost reached the area she longed more for him to touch her. But first he needed to also take care of the other leg.

"Kate?" His voice brought her out of her haze. "You're beautiful." He awed at the pink soft flesh that presented itself to him. With one finger he finally touched her most sensitive spot. She was very wet for him already and they had barely started. He watched as he complied, running his finger up and down the slit and across her clit. With each touch, caress and push her breathing got heavier and her hips were circling and twitching with his ministrations guiding him through. With one hand he spread her open giving him a nice view of the tiny pink entrance. With the other hand he ran his middle finger a couple of times across her damp folds to get his fingers wet too, before ever so slowly gliding into her warm and tight wetness. Her breath hitched sharply at the sudden intrusion.

Rick didn't know where to look first. He loved watching her, drinking all of her beauty in with each response she gave him. It was amazing how aroused he felt only by watching and pleasing her.

"You okay?" he croaked out when their eyes locked. She nodded. "I'm not hurting, am I?" This time she shook her head, flashing him a quizzical look. He always understood her only by the means of look, "This morning you said you were sore, so… just making sure."

Flattered by his concern she pulled at his head so she could kiss him fiercely first and then gentler.

"Only at the entrance…" she informed him in between tender kisses, "It's where most of the friction happens when making love. Inside not so much… it's more of a feeling of having you still in me all day long."

"Because of my size… and your body is still adjusting to it…" Rick finished her thoughts.

"Hmmm…" she acquiesced.

"I'm sorry…" Rick apologized nudging his nose into her neck and placed wet kisses all across her collar bone.

"Rick…?" Kate tilted his head up, "It's okay, I don't want you to apologize for it. I love you, and I know you'd never hurt me intentionally. I was prepared for what was to come, Rick… it's only natural for a woman to…"

His tongue hungrily delved into her mouth right away, longing for more while his middle finger was making love to her until her entire body was shaken with spasms. To make her orgasm last, his entire hand took a hard grip onto her crotch as her legs tightened, keeping his hand in firm place. She was completely breathless, and when she opened her eyes again he was smiling down at her. Love and amazement glistened in his eyes. She reached out her hand to caress the back of his head before it cupped his chin and her thumb brushed across his eye brow. Her face was flushed and sweaty but all Rick saw was the special glow it gave to her angelic frame. They laid side by side for a while without saying a single word before he went for a second round. His mouth and tongue feasted down her ribcage and his hands weren't remaining idle either as they both explored every inch of her body. His goal was to find out what she tasted like. She gasped his name when his tongue ran across her slick folds the first time, making him look up at her.

"Rick, I…"

She looked absolutely stunning even through the mix of shyness and arousal drifting across her features. Rick gave her fold another tender lick before placing a kiss to her inner thigh.

"What? You like that?" he murmured against her warm skin.

"Yes… but.. I mean… I never…" she stumbled over her words as he kept tasting her sweet fluids. "Oh God, Rick!" she almost screamed out as her breath hitched with every probe he took on her soaked flesh. She tasted a mix of salt and sweet. It was intoxicating and he couldn't stop anymore. He didn't want to anyway when he noted her relax into the emotions he woke within her and that cursed through her body from head to toe. He leaped, sucked, drank, swallowed every drop of her juices until he had her right where he wanted her; at the edge of the cliff. He dug his tongue a couple of times inside of her.

Her eyes were closed and her head thrown backward. Her lower back was arched and her knees softly tightened around his head. She was so very close. He wanted her to let go. He longed for her to loose all of her senses, just to go with him… enjoying him… He wanted her to scream his name. He wanted her to contort in every way possible just for him. And she was. Although screams weren't leaving her mouth but moans… oh sweet moans that went straight to his groin. He couldn't hold it anymore and touched himself. Rubbing up against the mattress was no longer enough for him as Kate's orgasm hit her full force. He felt her fingers grab hard on his hair, needing him to stay in place. He wasn't going to go anywhere as yet… He circled his tongue around her clit making her literally pant for air before thrusting into her opening over and over again, riding out her climax.

When she slowed down again he met her lips in a fierce kiss. She moaned as she tasted herself against his tongue. Her arms wrapped around his broad chest and held him close to her.

"Kate" Rick sighed against her pulsating throat, while she little by little came down from her recent high. He showered her face with endless loving kisses until time stood still between them. She was avoiding his eyes. Her rosy cheeks and anxious biting gave her away, so he needed to boost her confidence once more.

"That was amazing, Kate" But his words only added to her timidity. "What is it?"

"I've never… you… I…"

He gave her that reassuring smile that she knew so well by now, and on which she could always rely.

"I know" he said. At her confused expression he added, "Before you wanted to tell me, but I didn't let you finish… I could see it in your eyes as I always do, Kate. And you did well… You don't need to be shy around me. I know you are, but I just want you to know that you don't need to, all right? We have so much trust and love for one another. Whatever it is, I want you to be open with me, okay? I love you, Kate"

"I love you too…", she beamed at him. "I'm sorry to be so nervous every time, but it is all so new to me. I can't help wonder if I do something wrong…"

Kate watched as Rick sat up to retrieve a condom, which he had been careful slipping into the night table top drawer this morning, out of the box and to pull it over his length. His back shivered as her hand caressed lovingly up and down his spine. Needless to point out that he was quite surprised when she sat up to look over his shoulder at what he was doing. He felt her warm lips on his shoulder blade, and when he turned his head, she proclaimed his lips as her own.

With their lips fervently locked, he gently pushed her onto her back again, placing himself between her legs where she welcomed him. Her left hand sneaked between their bodies over his nipples and down his abs before she wrapped her fingers around his erection. Rick let out a moan into her throat when she stroked gently on it, purposefully brushing his tip against her clit. He fought to open his eyes to look at her, and when he did, hers were shut whilst her body was focusing on pleasuring herself.

Despite his excitement he couldn't tear his eyes off her beautiful face and sort of handed her the reigns if only for a short moment. Kate continued to rub his stiff member against her sensitive spot. Involuntarily Rick's hips thrusted lightly to her heated a center. Her eyes shot open at him when his head entered her an inch. She lifted her chest up against his to grab all of his length and to reach his balls. Rick imagined her long delicate fingers working his balls, playing with them. She felt them up, squeezed and pulled lightly and each touch made him respond differently. A moan. A gasp. Her touch was deadly dangerous as he felt himself on the verge of pushing himself forcefully and deep into her tight channel. He ached for it, but he was aware she wasn't ready for that yet, her body wasn't ready for that kind of intense thrust. He knew he was going to hurt her if he did that… another time. Not now. They still had plenty of time to get more rough, but that still didn't ease this excruciating desire to be buried deep within her. He needed to let her know.

"Kate… I want to be inside of you. Now. You're killing me… I can't… control… I…" his words hitched through the sensations boiling in his balls and groin.

Her eyes opened to gaze up at him, and when her greens met his blues, she removed her hand to place it, like the right hand, on his hipbone. Her legs spread wider and her hip shifted in place to give him full access to her entrance. Their eyes were still locked as he let his full erection glide smoothly into her warmth. Her inner walls were so tight around his hard member even though he felt them adjust to his size. His slow penetration provided her with the right amount of time to savor the love he felt for her.

"You okay?"

Kate nodded, whispering, "It feels amazing… so powerful, intense… I…"

"I know, right?" He awed at her and combed his fingers lovingly through her brown tresses, "I love you, Katherine Beckett."

She pulled Rick's head for a languish kiss that left him fighting for oxygen.

"And I love you, Richard _Castle_." She spoke before continuing, "Though you'll always be Rick _Rodgers_ to me…" Another couple of seconds passed between them until she hushed, "Make love to me, Rick."

He smiled, and her words were all he needed to do right that. He first settled onto a well paced in and out movement, making her gasp for air on every pull out and moan with each deep thrust. He just couldn't get enough of her. He was simply mesmerized by her beauty… by the beauty of loving her, and the beauty of making love to her. Not even his craziest sexcapades would meet up with the amazing feelings awaking within him when making love to Kate. Everything might be new to her, but he didn't care the slightest little bit… it even made it all the more special. To know and to cherish that she was giving herself to him was amazing. He could barely wait to show her more, to teach her more. So far their loving had felt extraordinary to him and he knew, and felt it in his heart, that each time would bring them a new adventure. There was always something new to find out, to learn from the other person. All one needed to do was to watch and listen… and that's what he did as she grew closer to her orgasm, bringing him along with her.

"Oh, Kate… I'm so close", he whispered tenderly against her ear.

But Kate was already there as she emitted one very long and slightly louder moan. Right away he felt her inner walls milking him hard as she panted for air against his lips. Their foreheads resting against one another as he rode out her orgasm and started off his with two well placed thrust deep within her. Keeping himself buried he exploded hard. Kate felt the throbbing of his hard pulsating cock incredible as he came inside of her. They kissed fiercely through the emotions cursing through both their bodies, rocking up and mutually riding down their recent high into soft loving kisses and touches.

"I love you, Kate."

With dreamy heavy eyes she returned his love declaration, "I love you too, Rick. This is amazing."

Rick softly chuckled at her words, "It is, right?" Kate nodded against his forehead before he continued, "I've never felt anything like this, Kate. I want you to know that. I want you to know how special you are to me. I don't have any words… I… I just love you, and never want to let go of you ever again. That's how you make me feel."

"You're very special to me too" she awed up at him from her lying position. And God did he knew how special he was to her. He only hoped that she also understood and trusted his words as well.

"I'll be right back", Rick whispered dropping a kiss to her collar bone before making a quick beeline to the bathroom only to emerge bare seconds later. He pulled up against his chest to cuddle deep into her body. Silence fell across the room for a while before Kate spoke up again.

"Rick?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you"

Rick nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, took a deep breath and exhaled, loving the feeling of holding her in his arms, "I love you too, Kate… so so very very much."

Kate rolled around to face him, "I mean it… I mean, I don't care about our background. I don't care about our age difference. I don't care that you used to sit me when I was still little girl. I know it feels weird sometimes when I think about it, 'cause you were like a brother to me back then. But I think that connection between us has always been there. It's a different one than the one we used to have, but it's still there. And it 's stronger than ever before, Rick. I know, and I can understand your mom when she has her doubts, I have had them to, just like you had them. You're my best friend, Rick. I had missed you so much back then. All I wanted was you and Martha. I thought many times about leaving my dad, but I was eleven years old and scared. Obviously I had no money or any idea how to travel from Chicago to New York, but I thought about it often. I was so heart broken to never hear from you again. I was a girl and you were a twenty year old young man. You loved me and cared for me anyway. I thought you would stick to your promise, but you didn't… so I figured you were glad to be rid of me. I was young and for years I believed that, but now… "

"I would have called you, Kate. Yes I loved and cared for you. I missed my annoying _little sister_. No matter how crazy you drove me with your energy, vivacity, chattering hours on end or whatever. I missed it. You always brought life into our house. It was a different atmosphere when you were there. My mother was different whenever you stayed with us. I know how much love you brought to her back then. I might have been her only child, but she considered you like a second one. I had to pick up the pieces when you were gone, Kate. It was a hard time for her. She loves me, I know that much. She really does, but you were dear to her heart, and you still are. She might not be able to show it to you the way she used to. Maybe she is too afraid to actually show you, I don't know… Or maybe she is afraid to loose you again. She will come around with us being a couple, Kate."

Rick reached with his hand to rake his fingers tenderly through her brown long tresses. He smiled and added, "So I'm not too old for you, huh?" It was a subject that had kept him at bay from the start.

"No… not at all… I was just _apprehensive_ when it came to your experience… I… you know…" Her cheekbones took over a darker shade of red, "I gathered that I must be too young for you… that you still thought of me as the Kate you once knew. You know?"

Rick's smile grew wider, "You're a woman, Kate. Sure the thought had crossed my mind the first couple of days, but seeing you in that dress one day – the first time we went out – My mind was like _Oh my God, she's hot _but the very next second my mind was like _This is Kate… she's NOT hot, she's Kate. _The more time we spent together, the more did I realize that you were no longer the Kate I used to know. You still are, but… different…"

"Good different, I hope."

"Amazingly different", he breathed and placed a tender kiss onto her lips.

Feeling satisfied her eyes closed shut at the loving affection he was providing her with. Minutes later her regular breathing informed him that she had drifted off to sleep. His eyes remained on her peaceful face for another while, gazing at her, taking in her beauty, thinking of all the wonderful things she had brought back into his life… Rick was in love, and it felt good feeling the way he did. Soon sleep also had befallen him as they laid side by side, breathing in and out together as if they were one. And they were… two souls had finally found their way to each other and their journey only just began.

* * *

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Within seconds she had him pinned beneath her, or better, he had her on top of him. Their lips never broke apart as they were blindly fumbling around, desperate to free each other from the clothing covering their bodies. Hungrily, Rick pulled her head down for a searing kiss which made her quiver in anticipation for what was yet to come.

"Rick" she panted against his lips. Her hair that was falling down either side of her angelic face tickled his skin lightly.

"Yes, Kate" Rick teased her in the same tone while trying to catch back his breath.

"I…" she started unable to say out loud what she actually wanted to say.

Goosebumps were running down her spine as she lightly shivered under Rick's loving touch. He kissed her passionately, pushing his tongue past her lips and meeting hers. He moaned and grounded his hips up against hers as millions of ants woke every part of his body only by a sensual kiss that made his head spin around.

"What is it?" he eventually managed to croak out between nibbles and kisses.

She pulled away and sat up straight still straddling him. Her face was all crimson. Rick used both of his hands to massage either of her breasts. She laid her hands over his, holding them in place. He watched as her eyes closed up. His erection was pressing up against her center and he longed to be inside of her. He was ready for it and he knew Kate was too.

He repeated his request, unsure what she was waiting for, "What is it, Kate?" and slowed down his ministrations. It took Kate a while to finally admit what was troubling her.

"Me? On top…" she asked naively.

Rick nodded, "Yeah, why not? I'd love that for a change…"

"But I've never…"

Rick slowly pulled her head down for a reassuring kiss before admitting, "There's a first time for everything, Kate. Don't worry about it… I'll guide you through it, all right? I love you."

As usual he made quick work of getting rid of the last confinement and pulled the condom over his length as Kate watched him comply. As much as he longed for her to do that, he knew she wasn't in that place quite yet. He was willing to wait for her. One step at a time even if it pained him to take a slow pace. But she needed it and he wanted her to feel comfortable and not push her away. He laid back down and she covered his body with hers again. Their lips and tongues met in a fierce kiss while Rick's right hand found its way between their bodies. A moan escaped from her mouth when his hands and fingers landed on her crotch. He was pressing them up against her bundle of nerves as she pushed her hips in circling motion against his exploring hand. She was so very wet for him and Rick couldn't contain his need any longer and let his fingers dip into her warmth. Her warm breath floating across his face as he watched her contort in the sweetest ways possible to his teasing.

"Ah, Rick…"

His cock throbbed at her words. She was so goddamn close already. Her channel was tight, wet and so slick. Carefully he tried to push another finger into her but her whimper refrained him to go deeper so he let her rock out her own orgasm when it hit her mere seconds later.

"Oh God, Kate"

Without much further ado, he grabbed her bottoms, lifting her lower body up. His left held a firm grip on his full and hard erection, searching with the tip for her entrance. Her eyes opened up and her greens shone down into his blues the very second the head entered her smooth insides. Her mouth parted, feeling him so hard and soft at once between her legs. He let go of her and cupped either side of her face.

"Go down, Kate… slowly… I want to feel all of you." He encouraged her without flinching as their eyes remained locked gazing down into each other's souls.

She did as ordered and felt her own body stretch out deep within her to accustom to his hard length. It was painful slowly but once he was deeply buried within her, his eyes drifted shut at the excruciating sensations cursing through his body only by this one deep thrust. The love he felt for her every time they became one was driving him crazy. He could have easily come right then and there if it weren't for his self-control.

"Move up and down, Kate" Rick instructed and again she followed suit. His eyes drifted shut as he felt her body ever so slowly move up and down above him. She was extremely tight around him and he knew she was trying to fit him all the way in. She did, albeit very careful of every move she was doing. Once he had come over the initial feelings his eyes opened again. Kate's beautiful chest was right in front of him, her nipples were erect and hard, her mouth was pending agape a little and her eyes were closed to relish into this new sensations. His gaze travelled across her smooth pale skin until his view reached the small layer of pubic hair. He watched as she slowly rode him for a while, watched as his erection glided back into her tight warmth, only to pull out again the next second. He longed to feel her come hard for him all around his fully engorged erection. Placing his hand between their bodies so he could rub the tip of his fingers against her clit, her eyes shot open at him as she stilled. He was buried all the way within her. Soon her body was rocking hard up against his hand and the circling motion of his stiff member within her had her pulling closer and over the edge within a minute. Her guttural release of his given name sent a certain wave to his groin, an ache he had never known till this day as his orgasm washed over him instantly with hers.

"Oh fuck, Kate!" he swore out aloud without acknowledging the words. He was way too much lost in their mutual release with her clamping hard around his hardness and him throbbing hard within her. It was too much not to loose control. Within a couple of times Kate had managed to bring a whole new meaning to the word sex to him. Rick had loved it hard and fast till now for a tremendous and out-rating release. This was so slow… painfully slow and so amazing, and she had yet managed to pull him through one of the best orgasms he had felt in his life. Out of nowhere… He had no words for how he was currently feeling as utter bliss washed over the pair. At least that's what it felt like to him. Why, he didn't know quite well. Maybe because it was just too good, or maybe it had to do with the fact that he actually was in love with the woman making him feel this way. Everything seemed and felt to be different when he was with Kate. He was head over heels in love with her.

While lost in his own thoughts, Kate had collapsed on top him and now he was hugging her real tight to his body as he listened to her hard breathing return to normal. Kate snuggled into his warm and protective strong arms fighting to come back to her normal self. He loved to procure her with the feeling of being protected. Even though she technically didn't need it, he would still give it to her. They laid cozily until Kate's hot and tender lips reached his mouth for a loving long kiss.

"Hmmm" she hummed, feeling Rick's erection shrink down and practically slip out of her. Her nose nuzzled up against his throat as she wasn't quite ready yet to leave the comfortable place they found themselves in. Rick affectionately ran his hands up and down her back.

"I love you, Kate"

He heard her mumble something, apparently too tired to return his words. Ever so slowly he rolled them to the side. Her body was all limp, and a soft smile briefly crossed over his face. She was drifting to sleep already. He though didn't wake her and took care of the used condom before lying by her warm side again. His eyes never left her features as he couldn't stop being in awe with the woman sleeping by his side. "I love you…" he whispered once more and blew a loving kiss to her forehead just like he had used to do when she was younger. "Sweet dreams…"

Seconds later – once he was cozily nestled next to her – she took a deep breath, mumbling, "don't go…"

Somehow Rick knew it was happening in her dream he couldn't help from thinking of truly never having the intention of leaving her.

"Ain't gonna happen, sweet pie." he whispered before closing his eyes and falling into dreamland minutes later too.

* * *

_tbc_


	4. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"No, I said _I _was going to run a bath for you" Rick said, pushing her gently out of the adjoined bathroom. "Just stay here and wait. I'll call you once it's all set and done, all right?"

Kate sighed and gave in. Instead she lay down onto the bed and dove her nose into one of her favorite magazine's. She wasn't quite fond of feminine magazines, but somehow ended up buying a couple of them to go on vacation. She didn't know why since she couldn't care less up V.I.P. gossips. As she flipped through the pages, she came to wonder what Rick was really up to inside the bathroom, but as soon as she heard her name being called softly, she got up and walked across the room.

The room was almost dark, candles were lit all over the place giving it a special glow. The cherry blossom scent of the warm bubbling bath filled her nose right away. It was very inviting, and yet, there was a man now soaking in her bath.

"Rick", she sighed softly, surprised to find him resting in the bathtub instead. "Wha-… ?"

Rick smiled softy up at her and with a reassuring tone he spoke, "Come on, hop in!"

"Rick", she sighed a second time clearly showing her disapproval, but the warm glistening in his eyes did it for her. For some odd reason she couldn't fathom the idea of him watching her undress. It wasn't the first time that she would do so, but this time Rick was going to gaze at her leeringly and that's what troubled her. "Don't look at me like that!"

"You want me to close my eyes?" he joked.

"No!" she fumed although she would have preferred saying yes to his former question. It made her feel creepy the way he was staring at her.

"O-kay… " He exclaimed not sure what to do next. He longed for her to join him in the tub and he was willing to do anything it would take to get her inside with him. "Kate…"

His voice was softer this time and her heart suddenly fluttered at the idea of them enjoying a bath together. The saltiness of the sea on her skin was starting to drive her nauseous and she desperately wanted to get rid of that smell somehow. She threw her tank top over her head and also made quick work of her bikini bottoms discarding both items hazardless on the floor. Kate started slowly off into the tub as Rick motioned for her to sit the other way around so she could settle herself comfortably into his welcoming arms. She hummed sweetly once nestled cozily up against his chest. The water felt warm and yet refreshing.

It took all but a minute for her to relax in his arms, and when Rick was sure, he reached out to grab a hold of the shower sponge in order to dip it into the water before running it smoothly up and down her arms. The water was soothing him just as much as it did her. It had been a long day after all and they both needed this. Besides, this was a very good opportunity for some unique closeness between them. The whole day, Rick had longed to do right this, so he didn't want to waste any extra time since they would be driving back to the city tomorrow afternoon. He wished they could stay longer, but Kate had to work on Monday.

"How's the water for you?"

"Good… oh so very good." Kate whispered with eyes closed, relishing into the feeling of the warm water droplets running down her arms.

Having a very naked Kate Beckett laying in his arms made it very difficult for Rick to resist the temptation of touching her, and doing things to her that were highly naughty. The skin beneath his touch felt even smoother under water; so irresistible to touch. His right hand was holding the sponge now after he had switched a couple of times, so he dared letting his other hand travel higher up her ribcage, to the light swell of her right breast, cupping it softly.

Kate didn't utter a single word at his touch. Quite contrary, he felt her sink slightly into the water, with her head tilting to the left side and onto his shoulder. This way he had a very nice view down her naked frame and his hand kneading softly her breast. This casual coziness was enough to arouse him as he felt himself growing bigger deeper below. Rick was pretty sure Kate could feel the stiffness against her back, but she wouldn't let it show either.

He took that as a clue and ran his hand a couple of times across her abdomen, occasionally brushing it slightly above the small curl of hairs, letting her know what his intentions were. Her body didn't flinch once and thus his hand travelled further south, right between her legs to cup her crotch. Her legs instantly closed upon his touch, holding it firmly in place as a moan escaped her. Rick smiled to himself. He had her right where he wanted her. All this time… and today, hopefully, she was willing to learn some more. His fingers pressed up against her bundle of nerves and soon her legs gave in, allowing him to reach further down. She was wet, so very wet for him, and it wasn't just due to the water surrounding them, but she was very much aroused already.

"Kate" her name slipped across his lips and against the warm skin on her neck when his fingers slid up against her slick folds. They felt so warm and soft under his touch, making him yearn for more. He kept the pressure going for a while until he felt Kate's hip respond to his touch, eager for more. She was inviting him for more and he was more than glad to be able to help her out. Once his finger had found her entrance, it easily slipped right into her.

"Rick" Her moan at his intrusion was music to his ears, amazed by the feelings he was awaking within her. He would never tire of pleasing, touching, exploring and loving her. Never. Despite his finger deeply buried within her couldn't help him from thinking how tight she was. He loved the feeling of it, aware how hard it always was for him to hold back when her inner walls were keeping a firm grip on his shaft. He wanted her so much right then and there, but first his desire to see her falter for him was stronger. He wanted to make her come like so many times before. The only difference this time was that she was lying in his arms, her entire body pressed up against his, warm and soft.

He resumed thrusting his finger carefully in and out of her, gradually rising the tension in her body. Her legs spread wider apart, slightly shifting the position of her hipbone too, giving him a better angle to touch her. Rick pulled out and tried two fingers. At once, Kate whimpered as her nails dug into the skin of his arm that were holding onto him.

"Shh…" he hushed, his warm breath tickling lightly against her ear.

"It hurts…" she groaned back without jolting. She wanted more… needed more, but couldn't and didn't know how to.

"I know… just try to relax, Kate." Rick tried to reassure her. The moment he felt her twitch, he had stopped right away. If she wanted this, and Rick knew she did, she needed to get comfortable again. He felt her chest lean further up against his chest. His lips wound their way up against her temple where he dropped a loving kiss onto it. He knew he could fit two fingers inside of her, but this new position and unknown territory for her might be new to her. All she needed was to relax and if it didn't work, they still had plenty of other times to try out again. "I love you Kate"

His voice gave her the support that she needed, along with his delicate touches between her legs. Those strong hands she loved so much could be so soft and tender, always able to take her by surprise. His ministrations were working wonders on her body and soon he had her withering above his body. He reached once more lower inserting one finger on his first and then adding another on his second very slowly as her inner muscles stretch out to accustom his fingers. Her back arched lightly under his touch as the tip of his fingers purposefully pushed up against that particular spot deep within her body. Rick didn't bother thrusting aware how close she was already. So very close and all she needed was the pressure against that spot and soon she exploded harshly around him, her hips rotating while he kept the pressure going until the bitter end. Her entire body convulsed deep and hard around him, she was literally fighting for air and Rick was sure that he had never seen her come that hard before.

"Rick" she moaned his name while her orgasm started to vanish despite her body still spasming and going limp against his. He was there to catch her and she trusted him fully to do so. Every fiber of her body was aching for that man and she let herself go completely. Rick slowly pulled his fingers out of her to wrap both arms around her frail body. She instinctively turned onto one side holding onto him. He was there for her. He was holding her as her body gradually came down from her recent high. Her hand fetched the hand who had just pleased her in the most intimate way possible and place an affection kiss against his knuckles, a trait so unique to Kate.

"I love you, Rick." her words were a bare whisper and Rick's heart swell with love at those words. She clutched his hand up against her chest.

He dropped yet another kiss atop of her head, "I love you, Kate. You're amazing."

His right hand was running soothing caresses up and down her spine as they relished into each other. Being together, being this _close_ together. The love either one of them was feeling for the other one was growing stronger every time, with every touch, with every kiss and with every _I love you_.

When Rick felt Kate shift slowly in his arms, he knew it was time to get back out of the water. It was starting to get a little bit chilly in spite of the heat still floating in the air. When her eyes met with his, a smile grew on his face. He cupped her cheek before leaning casually in and kissing her lovingly. The flush on her cheekbones was adorable. Every now and then she would still get uncomfortable around him.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, getting him confused.

"What for?" he inquired.

"About before… I… I'm sorry…" she stumbled nervously over her words unsure how to express herself correctly without sounding too foolish.

"Please stop apologizing for things that needn't an apology. Never, Kate…"

"But I don't want you to think…"

"I don't think anything… You are wonderful and amazing in every way. How many times do I have to tell you that, huh?"

Rick watched her blush even further, but decided not to comment more about it. Instead he got up, wrapped a towel around his waist, then held out a hand for her to take to help her out of the tub too. He handed her a set of towels so she could wrap one around her body and another around her head to dry her hair.

"Let me do this for you?" Rick offered when both of their bodies had been dried off and Kate was ready to apply lotion onto her skin. The salt of the sea water always made her skin dry so it was in desperate need of a moisturizer.

She didn't refuse and passed him the bottle. He asked her to lay down onto her stomach on the bed, so he could take care of it. Squeezing some milky liquid into the hole of his hand, he rubbed both of them together before massaging the lotion into her shoulder blades, neck and back. A couple of times he added some more because her skin was absorbing the cream quite rapidly. For the next five minutes he continued rubbing lotion all over her body until he was all done. He finished his little massage with a loving and deep kiss onto her lips.

Kate sneaked an arm around his neck as his head lingered above hers while the other hand glided between their bodies to find his semi-erection pressing up against her thigh.

"Your turn" she whispered seductively.

Rick's eyes opened up at her words and tender touch. He couldn't quite believe his ears, and the fact that her delicate fingers were wrapped around his manhood weren't helping his steadily growing arousal either. How could he ever refuse such an offer? He would be a fool to do so, thus he rolled onto his side and then back, taking her along with him and giving her access to his whole body.

Every touch elicited a brand new wave of feelings Rick had never felt until now. Every kiss of her lips was like fire against his skin. He relished into her gentle touches and soft kiss against his cheekbones, down his neck and broad chest. Kate trailed endless long kisses all over his body making sure that he would feel loved. She longed to know every inch of his body, and today she was going to do right that. The further south she found her way, the more his breathing caught in his throat as she delved her tongue into his belly button. When she brought her lips up against his mouth again, Rick instantly enthralled her into a fierce kiss, his fingers gripping softly, yet firm, into her hair, holding her head in place so he could explore her mouth to the deepest end.

"Kate"

His voice was hoarse and deep, filled with desire as Kate had resumed on firm strokes on his erection. Kate knew how aroused he was, and frankly she was too. She wanted him bad, but for now her intention was to please him, not herself. She had already had her turn. Now it was his. She briefly leaned her forehead against his, mentally preparing herself for what was to come, before wounding her way down his body once more. As soon as she had reached her destination, concern grew on her all over again, as she hid her nose into the lower part of his abdomen. It took a while for Rick to register her uneasiness. Her firm regular strokes had slowed down over the span of a couple of minutes.

"Kate?" He called out for her gently, his fingers disentangling her hair and cupping her cheek. He was even more taken aback when he noted tears brimming in her eyes. "You don't have to" he reassured her in the most loving way. A tear slipped from her eyes and carefully rolled down her rosy cheeks. He caught it instantly with his thumb. It was amazing how well he knew her.

"I love you" She spoke sincerely. Rick sure had no doubt about that.

"I know that, and I love you too, Kate. I only want you to do this if you are comfortable with it."

"But that's what you want, right?" She stated rather than questioned.

"Yes, but only if you want it." He said as a brief moment of silence settled between the pair, "Do you want this?" Kate shrugged hesitantly, "Then you're not ready for it, Kate."

Rick sat up and intertwined their fingers playfully, kissing her lips before guiding her without further spoken words onto her back. He quickly took care of protection and then settled himself comfortably between her legs, like so many times before. He touched her chore, checking on her readiness as his eyes bore their way into her heart and soul. _Boy, was she ready for this!_ he couldn't help thinking to himself as he slid his middle finger into her warmth. Instinctively her legs spread wider, aware what was going to come next when he pulled out again and instead positioned the tip at her entrance. He felt both of her hands against his hipbone which was a clear sign for him that she was ready, so he let himself sink into her awaiting, warm, wet and tight channel. And like so many times before he managed to take her breath away with the deep penetration. Rick secretly wished for their reunion to always feel that amazing and breath taking, because he was sure he would never ever tire of hearing her gasp at the love he was giving her.

His mouth met hers in a languish kiss before he pulled out slightly only to push right back into her.

"We have plenty of time for more, all right? I don't want you to worry about it. We could try some back home with flavors whenever you're ready… I love you… I love you so much, Kate. Okay?"

Rick felt her nodded her head against his shoulder and he was pretty sure he also managed to catch a short _thank you_ from her, but it all was a blur already as he lost himself into the rhythmic motions of his thrusts, making love to her.

Their recent make out sessions had them both catapulted into infinite bliss within minutes. Rick was faster than her as his throbbing cock was her undoing seconds later. Hearing her moans and his groans was their mutual undoing as they fell into a heap of limbs. Like two lovers they gradually disentangled to cuddle up nicely before drifting into deep slumber, once they wished one another _sweet dreams_ and _I love yous_.

* * *

_tbc_

**A/N: Not sure if you guys actually like this 'learning stuff', but I hope you do. I can write dirtier stuff for a later fic ;o). Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait! Gonna be on vacation for a while, but as usual I will try to update as soon as I can!**


End file.
